


Perfectly Fine

by sherstrader



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Gossip, Homophobia, M/M, Pre Season/Series 01, References to Past Drug Use, Scotland Yard, Teen Sherlock, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherstrader/pseuds/sherstrader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Greg hadn't had a one night stand in over 15 years. He guessed that they must be the only upside of your wife leaving you for another man and taking your children"...</p><p>41 year old Greg Lestrade meets the 19 year old Sherlock the night his divorce is finalised.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! This is my first Sherlock fic and it hasn't been beta'd so constructive criticism is welcomed. This will show vignettes/snapshots of their lives and peoples reactions to their relationship. There possibly could be a sequel which is more plot based. This is possible pre-series but could also be seen as slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Greg Lestrade awoke with a start and was instantly blinded by the morning sun shining through his curtains. He realised he must have forgotten to close them the night before. He seemed to have also forgotten to put on clothes; he was stark bollock naked. He stretched out his arms and felt a body on the other side of the bed.

 

“Shit.”

 

He turned and looked at the person next to him. Young. Way too young. He couldn’t be older than 20. Wavy dark hair, angular face, good looking but still, he was uncomfortable with himself at the boy’s age. Greg hadn’t had a one night stand in over 15 years. He guessed that must be the only upside of your wife leaving you for another man and taking your children. He pushed himself up and got out of bed, hesitating to fix the sheets but quickly remembering that there was no wife left to nag him for it; the divorce was finalised yesterday.

 

He grabbed some pants from the pile of fresh laundry that had made its home on top of his wife’s old dressing table, walked to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil, coffee was the answer to all his problems. He made two mugs and placed one mug on the young stranger’s bedside.

 

“Wake up” he poked the boys chest gently. To his surprise the boy gasped and sat up, looking around with wide, pale eyes. Jesus, Greg thought, he looks even younger when he’s awake. “Morning” Greg smiled awkwardly.

 

The boy looked up at Greg, around the room and then down at his naked body. “Would you happen to know where my clothes went?” He asked.

 

“Think there’s some of your stuff in the living room and kitchen, I made you coffee.” He nodded to the steaming mug on the bedside table. There was an awkward pause. “Do you want some breakfast? I’ve got eggs and cereal and toa-“

 

Sherlock cut him off. “No thanks, I best be off.” He pulled the duvet off the bed and wrapped it around himself before stalking off in the direction of the living room. Lestrade watched the kid in awe, he couldn’t help but admire the boy’s graceful, slender body but he concluded that he must have managed to pick a proper weirdo last night.

 

“Ummm…” Lestrade followed him. “Sorry about this but, what’s your name?”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I informed you of all these pointless facts last night.” Sherlock dropped the duvet and started putting on his clothes.

 

“I don’t seem to remember, y’know, last night.”

 

“I’m 19. Yesterday was my birthday actually.”

 

“Oh, well... happy birthday!” Greg said awkwardly.

 

“We already celebrated it.” Sherlock gave him a knowing smirk and Greg went an interesting shade of pink. “Bye” Sherlock said as he walked towards the door.

 

“But you didn’t have your coffee!”

 

“I don’t- hang on. I’m an idiot!” He walked back to Greg holding out a police badge. “You’re a detective?”

 

“Yes, Detective Inspector. Why?”

 

Sherlock looked thoughtful for a second. “Well, see, this case that’s been in the newspapers recently. Is it anything to do with you? The double homicide in Camden.”

 

“Yeah, my team are working on that and we’ve got some good leads-“

 

“Spare it. Your team of imbeciles are going about it the wrong way. I did some research of my own and you need to stop looking at the other residents and look at the landlord.”

 

“We’ve questioned the landlord many times and he didn’t seem like a suspect.”

 

“Well look at the unpaid bills, the damage they did to the flat. Their refusal to leave. Also look at the texts on their phones to the landlord offering him sexual favours for weeks of rent. Maybe the landlord isn’t the suspect, maybe the landlord’s girlfriend is.”

 

“How did you…” Lestrade trailed off “We’ve had our best detectives on this for weeks and nothing, and a teenager explains it all in less than 20 seconds.”

 

“Deduction, detective.” Sherlock smirked. “Have you got any other particularly taxing cases?”

 

“No, all our attention's been on the double homicide in Camden.”

 

Sherlock paused for thought “Well, I don’t normally do this, but..” He took a business card out of his coat pocket. “Here’s my number. Call me if you need any more help.”

 

Lestrade took the business card. “What’s a consulting detective? I’ve never heard of that.”

 

“That’s because I invented the job.”

 

“Oh.” There was an awkward silence. Lestrade realised that he wanted to know more about Sherlock, he couldn’t just let him walk out. And now that he’d probably call him for help with the case, it would be ideal for them to get to know each other.  “Are you sure you don’t want your coffee?”

 

Sherlock thought for a second. “Ok, fine, but I can’t stay for long.”

 

They sat on the sofas with their coffees for an hour or so, just talking and getting to know each other. Neither of them had ever done this sort of thing with a one night stand before, this felt different. Greg kept finding himself flirting and trying to impress Sherlock, before quickly reminding himself that he was 41 and Sherlock was 19 and snapping out of it. Jesus, what would people say if they knew? He thought. And having only just separated from his wife, they’d probably think this was all one big midlife crisis.

 

Sherlock looked around the room, taking in the white walls and bland ikea decor. It was a beautiful apartment but the man before him had clearly never spent enough time here to decorate it more personally. There was a pause in the conversation before he looked at his watch. “I really must go now, this has been nice though.” He stood up and Lestrade followed him to the door.

 

“Yeah, it’s been nice. We should do this again.”

 

“Look, I know you’re questioning your moral values because you had sex with someone more than half your age. But age is just a number,  if you choose not to care, then what everyone else thinks doesn’t matter. If you choose to care, then it’s just gonna eat you up inside.” Sherlock explained.

 

Lestrade laughed. “Y’know, you’re awfully mature for a bloody teenager.”

 

“I know.” Sherlock smiled before leaning down and kissing Lestrade. It was only brief, a couple of seconds. “You can call me if you just want to get another coffee or something.”

 

Lestrade was stunned for a moment by the surprise of the kiss, before smiling. He watched Sherlock open the flat door and walk out.


	2. The Talent

“This case is getting no-where! The press is hounding us for information, and the killer is still out there, they could be killing someone right now. So can everyone stop pissing around and start working like you get paid to do.” Lestrade shouted at his team. It was Seven pm, everyone was sick and tired of this case and they needed a lead by tonight.

Lestrade faced the window of New Scotland Yard and put his head in his hands, thinking. Suddenly his text tone went off.

Need some help? SH x

Lestrade sighed and smiled. Even a text from Sherlock calmed him down and gave him hope that the case could be solved. He typed a reply.

Yes please xx

I’ll be there in 10. SH x

Third floor, tell the receptionist you have an appointment with DI Lestrade xx

I know. SH x

Lestrade put his phone back in his pocket before walking to a spare desk and sitting down. A few minutes later he looked up and saw Sherlock having a heated conversation with the receptionist. He rushed over in an attempt to stop it.

“Don’t worry, Janet. He’s with me.”

The receptionist gave him a weird glance and went back to her computer. 

“Come on” Lestrade said as they walked through the office, “how come you manage to get in an argument with someone every time we meet?”

“It’s a special talent. So, what’s the case?”

Lestrade looked around, seeing half of his team giving him weird looks and the other half trying to work out who Sherlock was. “I’ve got the files for you to look through.”

“Um, Sir, you just told us to get on with our work. Is your...” She paused, “friend, really going to help when we have a few hours to get a new lead on this case?” Sally Donovan, their newest member of the team piped up. 

“He’s here to help and-“ Sherlock cut Lestrade off.

“I’m about to make more progress on this case in ten minutes than you have in all your time working here. Problem?” Sherlock glared.

Sally’s mouth dropped open. “Oh really? Sorry, Lestrade, who is he? He looks about 16 years old. This can’t be allowed…”

“Just leave it ok, Donovan? This is Sherlock Holmes and he offered to help. And we need all the help we can get at the moment.” He gave her a look and saw the whole team look at each other in shock, he didn’t bother to wonder why. They carried on walking to the desk before Lestrade handed the teenager the file. Sherlock flicked through it.

“String of murders within the last 6 months, all different causes of death, nothing obviously connecting them except the killers ‘mark’ of a cross cut across the face, 5 bodies discovered across London. All were cold cases until the last two where this pattern was obvious. Ok. You’ve found all the identities of these people?”

“Yes.” Lestrade answered. 

“Nothing that connects them?”

“The only thing that connects them is that they all live and work in South-West London.”

“Interesting. Any CCTV footage, finger prints?” 

“No fingerprints and no suspicious CCTV footage that shows faces. The killer was wearing a mask.”

Sherlock thought for a minute, resting his head on his hands. “Oh!” He shouted. “South-West  
London, Lestrade. This isn’t one killer. This is a gang. And the mark on the bodies is the  
symbol of the gang.”

“But there’s only ever one person on the CCTV footage.”

“Yes because this isn’t gang killings, this is killings done for the gang. Enrolment, a new member has  
to kill a person on the gangs list and mark them to prove it. Each the people in each of these screen  
shots have different shoes. Being an enrolling member in a gang in south-west London isn’t going to  
mean you have that many different pairs of shoes. This isn’t just any teenage gang however, they’re  
more sophisticated, more like a small mafia. These aren’t mindless murders, they’re all perfectly  
planned out. All these people did something to anger the gang.”

“Like what?” Lestrade frowned.

“Like… where did they all work?” Sherlock pulled open the file again and looked through each  
victims file. “Every one of these people had a low paying job. The most obvious option is that  
they borrowed money from the gang.”

Lestrade raised his eyebrows. “Jesus, Sherlock. You might have just saved our arses.”

“Catching them is going to be the hard part.” 

“At least we have some kind of lead now.” Lestrade smiled. He looked around at the few people that  
had crowded around the desk to hear what Sherlock was saying. “Ok did you all hear that? So,  
update the case and start researching gangs that use a cross symbol in South-West London. You can  
all go home when that’s done” As they walked away he turned to Sherlock. “So, wanna get a  
coffee?”

Sherlock smiled. “Sure.”

“Ok, first let me send an email to the chief inspector, he’s been on my back about this. Be back in 5 minutes.” Lestrade walked away from Sherlock and into his office, leaving Sherlock alone accept for a few curious pairs of eyes glaring at him.

“So,” Sally piped up again from her desk a couple of metres away, “how old actually are you?”

“Nineteen, not that it’s any of your business.”

“How do you know Lestrade?” Asked a male member of the team.

“We’re.. friends.”

“We were all wondering who the mysterious ‘Sherlock’ was, we thought that person he spent 90% of his time texting was a lady..” A few members of the team laughed awkwardly.

“You looked through his phone?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes questioningly.

“No, it’s just every time someone saw him looking at his phone he was texting you. We thought he’d found a girlfriend and was moving on from his ex-wife. We were all happy for him.” Sally explained.

“Well this must be a disappointment.” Sherlock stood up and walked to Lestrade’s office, closing the door behind him.

“What’s wrong?” Lestrade looked up from his computer. “I’m almost done.”

“Nothing, I just wanted to see your office.” Sherlock lied.

“Oh, well, it’s nothing special.” Lestrade explained to no avail, Sherlock started looking around the photos. He picked up one. 

“Who are these kids?” He help up a photo of Lestrade with two little boys and a girl who was a bit older.

“They’re my kids. I told you a couple of weeks ago that I had kids.”

“Yeah, I thought they’d be younger.” Sherlock explained, “what are their names?”

“Lilly’s the oldest, she’s 10, Aaron is 6 and Dominic is 4.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Every day.” 

Sherlock gave Greg a sympathetic smile, he picked up another photo which had Greg’s ex-wife in it but he didn't bother to ask. Lestrade shut down his computer and stood up before putting on his coat. “Coffee?” He asked.

They walked to a nearby coffee shop, passing two Starbucks which Sherlock wouldn't allow them to go into. Apparently they had to go to Sherlock’s favourite coffee shop. Lestrade bought them both a drink and they sat around talking until a waitress came over to them and told them that it was closing time.

As they both got their coats on and walked out Sherlock turned to Lestrade. “You know, my flat is just a ten minute walk away... I've got beers, if you’d like one.” 

“Umm...” Lestrade thought for a moment. Where could this all be going? If he goes home with Sherlock now they would definitely have sex and it would solidify this thing that they had been doing, dancing around each other with a few ‘dates’. If he said no it would probably be over. He had a moral dilemma, was he ready for a relationship, let alone one with a guy over half his age? He looked into Sherlock’s startlingly blue eyes and decided. “Yeah, sure.”


	3. The Invasion

Lestrade was woken from his sleep by his phone ringing. He checked the clock, who could be ringing at 1am? He answered the call.

“umm.. Hello?”

“Greg. It’s me.” A small sad voice on the other end of the line replied.

“Sherlock? What’s wrong? You never call people..” Lestrade frowned.

“I texted but you didn't reply. Greg I need to ask you a favor. I don’t know who else I could go to.” There was a pause. “I got kicked out of my flat.”

Lestrade thought of the quaint little flat he had visited a week before for the first time. It was perfectly Sherlock’s. Books stacked high on tables, scientific equipment... “How come?!”

“I blew up the kitchen. Could I please stay on your sofa for a few nights until I can find a new flat?”

“Of course, Sherlock. Are you coming over now?”

“Yeah, see ya in a bit.” They hung up. Lestrade shook his head and sighed before lying back down. Thirty seconds later his intercom started ringing. He guessed that Sherlock had been outside the door when he called him, stupid git. He buzzed him in and a couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. Lestrade opened the door to see a very sad looking Sherlock with a very big duffel bag. He took the bag off him and gave the boy a hug.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to get the rest of your stuff tomorrow?”

“No, landlord said I had ten minutes to pack all my stuff or he was going to call the police.” Sherlock pulled away and went and slumped down onto the sofa.

“What? He can’t do that!” 

“He can, considering I hadn't paid my rent in 3 weeks.” Sherlock resigned.

Lestrade sighed and sat down next to Sherlock, putting his arm around the younger man and pulling him close. “It’s okay.” He reassured, “you can stay here as long as you need.” Sherlock looked up and pressed a kiss to Greg’s lips.

“You’re so kind to me, I don’t deserve it.”

“Yes you do. I… I really like you, Sherlock.” Lestrade looked into Sherlock’s eyes.

“So do I. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I thought I was aromantic” Seeing confusion in Lestrade’s eyes Sherlock continued. “It’s like asexuality, except you still feel sexually attracted to people, just not interested in relationships or love”

“Oh.” Lestrade thought about asking if Sherlock had ever been in a relationship but changed his mind. “So you’re… interested in a relationship with me?” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Sherlock smiled cheekily.

“Christ, I haven’t had a boyfriend for twenty years…” Greg thought out loud.

Sherlock climbed on top of Greg and straddled his lap. “Well, twenty years ago I was somewhere between a zygote and an embryo so…” Sherlock trailed off and kissed Lestrade.

“Oh don’t say that!” Lestrade groaned. “Firstly I feel old enough as it is, secondly I don’t need reminding of our age difference when I’m trying to talk you into being in a relationship with me.”

Sherlock looked a bit surprised. “You don’t have to talk me into it, fuck our age difference. It would only ever matter if I wasn't happy with it. And I can’t understand how I could ever be unhappy with you. God that’s cheesy.” Sherlock rested his forehead against Lestrade’s.

Lestrade smiled and put his hands on the back of Sherlock's head, pulling him forward for a kiss.

“You know, you don’t have to sleep on the sofa…” Lestrade hinted.

“But where will I sleep?” 

“My bed, but you won’t be doing much sleeping”

Sherlock took the hint and pressed his crotch against Lestrade’s. Lestrade grinned and wrapped his arms around Sherlock before picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom.


	4. The Gossip

They had been having a nap on the sofa after a particularly tiring Saturday afternoon of fucking each other’s brains out and watching bad movies. Both of them were completely stark naked and tangled in each other; Sherlock was tucked under Lestrade’s arm and was hugging the man’s chest. Lestrade had been in the middle of a lovely dream when he was dragged back into consciousness by a loud gasp coming from by his flat door. He immediately covered his crotch and opened his eyes to be faced by one very startled Sally Donovan and one slightly disgusted Anderson.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing coming into my flat without permission?!” He shouted before either of them could say anything about the scene before them. Sherlock was still hugging him but he had woken up at the sound of Lestrade’s voice.

“We wanted to see if you wanted to come to the pub with us, but you weren’t answering the door or your phone…” Sally said slowly.

Lestrade sat up and passed Sherlock his pants before finding his own. “Didn’t you think for one second that I might have been busy?!”

“We didn’t think you would be; we wanted to cheer you up. You haven’t been out much since the divorce. Clearly you’ve done some moving on of your own!” Sally gestured at Sherlock.

“Yes. Clearly I have.”

“Since when were you gay?” Anderson sneered, looking down his nose at the pair.

“Whoever you are, don’t talk out loud. You’ll lower the IQ of the whole street.” Sherlock spoke, finally. Lestrade laughed.

“Shut up, Freak.” Sally replied.

“Don’t you dare call him that.” Lestrade warned.

“Why not, sir, he is a freak. He’s a nineteen year old psychopath with a passion for solving gruesome murder cases. He finds it fun. Not only that but we just found you naked with each other in your flat! He’s less than half your age!” Sally argued. “We’re all worried for you, we understand you having a bit of a midlife crisis but…”

“How is this any of your business?” Lestrade asked.

Sherlock stood up, still only wearing his pants. Lestrade cringed at the visible hickeys and bite marks on his neck. “Why on earth do his sexual preferences and relationships matter at all to you? I’ll tell you why. It’s because all your life you’ve never been able to hold down a relationship. You dated men far older than you in an attempt to find money and stability but it never worked. They always found someone better than you. Then finally you meet someone who you have a connection with” he gestured to Anderson “he’s married and you have an affair, but at the back of your mind you know you’ll always be a second choice to his darling wife.” Sally gasped. “Well, guess what. I’m not with Greg for money or stability. I’m not with him for any other reason than the fact that I want to be with him, a lot. I know that’s hard for you to comprehend so take your close minded views and get the fuck out.”

Greg smiled and laughed before pulling Sherlock back down to the sofa and kissing him deeply, not caring that Sally and Anderson were still stood there. “I want to be with you too.” He whispered. They smiled at each other before he looked up at his colleagues and sighed. “This isn’t a midlife crisis, guys, I’ve always been bisexual. I didn’t tell you because it didn’t matter when I was married.”

Sally ignored Lestrade and spoke to Sherlock. “How dare you say those things about me.”

“It was true though, wasn’t it?” Sherlock asked as Sally walked out of the front door. 

Anderson followed a few seconds later, but not before putting his own input in. “Disgusting. I thought you had morals, Lestrade. Can’t believe they've given you partial custody of those poor kids.”

........................................

On Monday morning Lestrade did everything as normal. He woke up at 7, had a shower, put on his suit and had a cup of coffee. Today was different though. He knew that today everyone in New Scotland Yard would know that he was in a relationship with a man. A nineteen year old man. Fuck.

He kissed Sherlock on the head before he left for work. The younger man woke up and smiled. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

As soon as he stepped into NSY he could sense the gossip, no one would look him in the eye, conversations stopped as he got near. He sighed and made his way to the third floor where his office was. He made his way to the break room to get himself a cup of coffee.

“Lestrade.” He turned around to see DI Dimmock smirking at him. The man had been trying to set up a rivalry between them but Lestrade wasn’t bothered.

“Dimmock.”

“You wouldn’t believe the gossip going around about you.”

“Oh?” Lestrade questioned.

“Couple of colleagues went to your flat and found you fucking a teenage boy?” Dimmock glanced around the almost empty room. “So, is it true?”

“Is it true that colleagues found me fucking a teenage boy? No.”

“Oh.” Dimmock visibly sagged.

“Interpret that as you wish.” Lestrade smirked and walked out with his mug of coffee, heading towards his office. He passed by Sally’s desk on the way.

“Sir-“ She called out and started following him.

“Don’t, Donovan.” He said sternly, before realising that he had the whole offices attention.

“Are you really going to let a personal matter get in the way of solving this case?” She asked loudly.

Lestrade turned around. “You are the one who brought this personal matter into work, by telling everyone. Not only that but you let them believe and spread around an exaggerated version of the truth. I’m disappointed in you, Sally.”

The rest of the office stirred at Lestrade saying that it was the truth. They had thought it was just another pointless office rumour.

Sally put her hand on Lestrade’s shoulder. “No one’s judging you, we’re all worried about you.”

“No one’s judging me? Right.” Lestrade stepped away from Sally’s touch. “No one has any reason to worry about me, I was perfectly fine and happy until you decided to tell every person in this building about my personal life.”

Lestrade walked into his office and closed the door behind him, sighing. He understood why people would be worried about him but it was his business and his and Sherlock’s choice. Of course Sherlock was too young for him, he knew that. He knew what it looked like to everyone else.


	5. The Family

It wasn’t long before Greg realised that his first weekend with his kids was a few days away. Every month he could spend Friday afternoon to Sunday evening with his Lilly, Aaron and Dom. It wasn’t enough time, not nearly enough. But his wife had tried her absolute hardest to ruin his life during the divorce. All he had ever been to her was a loving husband who cared about his work a little too much. He could never spend as much time at home as he would have liked, watching the kids grow up, and now he’d have even less time. All she had ever done was bottle everything up until she cheated on him with a teacher at Lilly’s school and took away his family. 

He had kept in regular contact with his kids, phoning them a few times a week as well as asking for updates from his ex-wife but never receiving any. They had all been excited to see their old rooms and their old home. He had left the boys shared room and Lilly’s room the same, knowing they’d be upset if they came back to an office – or even the science experiment room he had considered momentarily to contain Sherlock’s escapades. 

A sudden shock hit him. He would have to tell his kids about Sherlock. Therefor he would have to tell his ex-wife. Sarah had always known he had been bisexual when he was younger but this must have been the last thing she’d expect now. He was excited to see them again but at the same time, his life had changed so much in the last month and a half. Sherlock was now living with him, seemingly permanently, they were in a relationship and Sherlock left toxic science experiments in the bathroom and kitchen…

“Sherlock!” He called from the living room where he was watching the football.

“…what?” Sherlock replied from his makeshift desk, aka Lestrade’s bed. 

“Come here!” He was greeted by silent acceptance and a loud sigh as Sherlock pulled the bedroom door open, eyebrows raised. 

“What?”

“Come and sit down, I need to talk to you.”

Sherlock frowned. “Is it about the explosion? Look I apologised about the green stain on the tiles but-“

“It’s about my kids; my weekend with them is coming up. I just want to warn you and say that I want to introduce you to them as a part of my life; you can stay here during the weekend. No experiments or gory crime scene photos though.” Lestrade joked.

It wasn’t often that Sherlock was lost for words. “I… you want to introduce me to your kids? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Sherlock smiled and kissed Greg quickly. “So, what do we need to do?”

Over the next two days they cleaned up the apartment, got rid of anything relating to crime scenes and corpses and locked away Sherlock’s chemicals and science equipment way out of reach. After all that was done Lestrade went to Sainsbury’s and picked up kids cereal and snacks so they didn’t complain about having to eat boring ‘adult’ food. 

On Friday he decided he would go and pick the kids up from their mum’s house at 5pm, instead of picking them up from school. This gave him the opportunity to talk to Sarah about Sherlock. Hopefully Sarah’s boyfriend wouldn’t be there making things awkward. 

4pm came around quicker than expected and Lestrade left work slightly early, driving to Sarah’s house which was in the slightly more suburban area of London. It was a lot nicer of the inner city home which Greg’s job demanded. He had always wanted to move to the suburbs and raise his family in a house with a garden, now he’d never have the chance. He rang the doorbell. Just as he had feared, an unfamiliar male answered the door. He was a couple of years younger than Lestrade, better looking. 

“Oh, are you Greg?” The man sneered, looking him up and down.

He took a deep breath and psyched himself up for being the better man. “Yeah.” He shook the man’s hand. “I’m taking the kids for the weekend. Is Sarah in? I need to have a word with her.” 

The man frowned. “Right… come in. She’s in the kitchen.”

Lestrade followed him through to the kitchen. When Sarah saw him she put on a sombre expression. “Greg.”

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Lilly and the boys. But I needed to have a quick word first about something.”

Sarah paused. “Go on then…”

Greg couldn’t believe she was still being so cold towards him, years or friendship and love turned so quickly to disdain. He was completely over her, but the way she spoke to him was uncalled for. He looked over to Sarah’s boyfriend. “I was hoping to talk to you alone.” The man who had not introduced himself sighed like a teenager, gestured to Sarah and walked out of the room. “Ok, basically, my life has changed a lot in the last month and a half. I… found someone.”

Sarah’s expression changed slightly, “I’m happy for you, Greg.”

“His name is Sherlock.”

Her eyebrow went up slightly but she hid her shock at Lestrade’s statement well. “Wow, that’s… wow. Ok.”

“I just thought I should let you know. Also he’s living with me non-permanently at the moment, so the kids will meet him tonight.”

“Do you like him?”

“A lot.” Greg confessed. “Everyone thinks I’m having a midlife crisis!” He laughed.

She laughed too. “Well, I’m happy for you. And although the kids won’t understand properly, in time they will be too.”

“Thanks, Sarah.” Greg smiled. 

There was a comfortable pause. “Come on then, they’re dying to see you. It’s all they’ve talked about all week.”

……….

Once sat in the car, on the way back to Lestrade’s apartment, the kids told about school, and their friends, and their lives, and how much they’d missed him. After a while they grew quieter, and Greg decided to tell them about Sherlock.

“Guys, a few things have changed since you and your mum moved out.” He quickly decided not to tell them the whole story; they were a bit too young to hear that their 41 year old Dad had a 19 year old boyfriend. “My… friend Sherlock moved in with me while he’s looking for a flat. So it won’t just be us this weekend. Is that ok?”

Lilly frowned. “Will he have to sleep on my bottom bunk?”

“No, of course not.” Lestrade smiled.

“That’s fine then.” Aaron and Dominic agreed with her.

Lestrade breathed a sigh of relief.

………

The weekend went perfectly; the kids completely ignored Sherlock’s distinct lack of social skills and spent loads of time with him, getting to know him. They had loads of quality time with Greg, slept in their old rooms, watched DVD’s and even the trip out for pizza Greg had planned went well. Although they couldn’t understand why Sherlock wanted a salad and forced him to eat slices of pizza. Lilly asked a few questions when she saw that Sherlock and her father were sharing a bed but in the end all was fine.


	6. The Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the wait for this one! Been doing exams but they're over now :) Let me know what you think!

The night that Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade met Sherlock’s family was… eventful, to say the least. After a few months of getting to know each other, enjoying each other’s company and shouting at Sherlock for leaving body parts in the freezer; they were in a steady, comfortable relationship. A few weeks before ‘the incident’ he and Sherlock were having a quiet night in and Sherlock had flippantly mentioned how he was surprised they hadn't heard from Mycroft yet.

“Who’s Mycroft?”

Sherlock glared up at him from the sofa. “My brother. I must have mentioned him.”

Greg thought for a moment, “nope. Not once.”

“Hmm.”

No more was said about it. Greg was starting to regret that now. He had just got out of work and was walking to the nearest tube station when a big car with blacked out windows had pulled up at the side of the road. A woman had gotten out of the car and ordered him to get in. He had obviously declined but something had intruiged him about the car. After some persuasion he got in. They arrived after almost half an hour of silence at a grand, old townhouse and Greg was led to a room that was completely empty apart from a tall man standing, looking out of the window.

“Umm. Hello?”

The man turned. “Ah, Detective Inspector Lestrade.” He smiled unconvincingly “How nice to finally meet you, even if it is under these circumstances.”

“And who are you?” Greg asked suspiciously. 

“Mycroft Holmes, actually. I doubt my dear brother has mentioned me. He’s so… difficult.” Mycroft looked away dramatically.

“He has, actually. A bit.”

“Well the thing is, Gregory, I don’t think I can allow you to ‘see’ my brother anymore.” Mycroft’s face forced a sympathetic glance. Greg frowned back. “It would reflect badly on me and Mummy if our dear Sherlock was openly dating a 41 year old man who was recently divorced. Especially after the problems we've had with him.”

“What problems?”

“Oh! He didn't tell you?” Mycroft laughed. “Little Sherlock had a bit of a cocaine habit until a short while after he met you. Funny, isn't it.” He mused.

“No he…” Greg frowned harder. “Why didn't he tell me?”

“He stopped for you. But the question is, Detective, what makes you so special? And if we took you away, would he regain his little habit? That’s our conundrum.”

“So why don’t you just leave us alone? What’s worse, him dating someone a bit older than him, or him being addicted to a class A drug?”

“You make a good point.” Mycroft looked at his phone. “I think it’s time for you to go now, little Sherlock’s getting worried about where you are.”

“How do you know that?”

Mycroft looked surprised. “I have my sources.” He said suspiciously and turned back to the window. “See you soon. Anthea’s waiting by the car.” 

***  
Sherlock was asleep on the sofa when Greg finally got back to his apartment. He felt a bit dazed at the experience. It was all so surreal, being taken to an empty room, being told about Sherlock’s old drug addiction. He rubbed his eyes, took off his shoes and walked over to the sofa. 

Sherlock looked so tranquil and ethereal laid out, naked, wrapped it a white sheet. Pale skin contrasting the black leather underneath him perfectly. Lestrade bent down and kissed him on the head. 

“You’re back? Where were you?” Sherlock asked, worried but drowsy. 

“Your brother decided we should finally meet.” 

Sherlock’s eyes flew open. “Oh? And what did he have to say?”

“Nothing important.” Lestrade pulled up the sheet and climbed underneath, cuddling Sherlock tightly, stroking his hair. Because, honestly, Sherlock’s old drug habit wasn't important. It was in the past now. Sherlock’s family not approving of their relationship wasn't important. She didn't impact their current lives whatsoever. Nothing had to impact their lives or relationship unless they let it. They were happy, completely and utterly. For sure, Sherlock’s older brother kidnapping Greg off the street and taking him half an hour to an abandoned old townhouse to question him about nothing in particular was a bit weird. But not weird enough to ruin this perfect moment. “Why are you naked?”

“I wanted to surprise you when you came home from work. Isn't that what people in a relationship do?” Sherlock looked slightly worried.

“Yes, of course they do. Thank you.” Lestrade smiled and kissed Sherlock on the lips. Sherlock ran his hands through Lestrade’s hair and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. 

When they pulled away Sherlock lay back down and closed his eyes sleepily “I made you dinner too but there were only two pop tarts and yours was getting cold.”

“That’s fine.” Lestrade smiled. “Do you wanna go to bed?”

“ OK.” Sherlock smiled and snuggled back into the sofa.

After thirty more seconds of Sherlock not making any attempt to move, Lestrade grabbed him under his legs and back and lifted him up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down in the exact spot where, a few months earlier, he had woken up after their first night together.


End file.
